dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sadida/Strength/1
---- Version 0.03 Note this guide is been remake the information that was all clutter has been sorted, and categorize, still needs more trimming and adjusting on information so please be patience. Any comment please use the discussion page Introduction Welcome. This guide will work with subscribed players, known also as P2P (Pay to Play). After some updates it has become harder to level for F2P (Free to Play) areas. (E.g. Astrub area.) The way of the Sadida Invest all your points in Strength (Str) that IS your main stat, when you hit level 31 you should have around 100 Strength you will be temped to put points on Vitality don't do it, keep investing on Strength until you get 200 (or 250) that's level 70. Now you can start considering investing your level earned points in Vitality, and then continue with more Strength A.S.A.P. use all your Gobball Horns for making Small Scroll of Wisdom (Wis), the more Wisdom you have the more exp you will gain and you will develop a resistance to MP and AP drains. Vitality (Vit) not much to say here get 100 Boar tusk and change them with the NPC at (12,5) for a Small Scroll of Vitality. After level 70 you can think on putting some level points here so you can survive a lot more in battle and finish victorius. Intelligence (Int) will be useful for stronger Staffs find a Shoemaker and use those Black Gobbly Leathers you will get from The Gobball Corner with some Coppery Stone to make 100 Lucky Belt and trade them to the NPC at (7,1) 1 Small Scroll of Intelligence. You can get help by using equipment that increases Strength and Intelligence, making possible to wear that weapon Chance will increase your prospecting and will help you get more items, don't use your Level points, use scrolls and. For the first 25 points find a level 20 Jeweller gather the required items for crafting 25 Lumberjack amulets (3 Oak Wood, 2 Ebony Wood, 2 Cherry Wood, 2 Yew Wood for each amulet) and trade it with the NPC at (0,2) for 25 Small Scroll of Chance. Agility (Agi) will increase your Crit. rate by little & add more to your Initiative so get a Jeweller give him Gobbal saliva's and Irons so he can make Nimbly Rings every 100 you can trade with an NPC at (0,3) to get a Small Scroll of Agility. You may choose not to scroll Vit, Int, Chance or Agi. But putting there you hard earned level points will hinder your Str because you can't use scrolls pass stat 101. Those are important to squeeze for an easier leveling. But gathering the scrolls materials can be hard and boring or expensive so you must choose wisely. And like I told before Str IS the most important then some Vit the rest think it very well. For more stat scroll information visit Characteristic Scroll Builds Currently there are a couple of builds out there for a Sadida we are going to make a comparision between them, so you can better understand the advantage of this build. We will go from worst to best. ;Sadida/Chance: Also known as Enudida. Almost all stats goes to Chance, your gear is focus on "unknown", your main leveling skill will be Tear. Now that would be your only skill. I doubt some one has the patience to even really get to mid levels depending mainly on Tear. It would have to depend on their dolls to act as decoys. ;Sadida/Vitality: Almost all stats goes to Vitality, your gear is focus on increasing your maximum summon capacity on battle, your main leveling skill is be The Sacrificial Doll (has a cool down of 2 turns at level 5) , The Block to distract or make a Dodge roll the enemy, and Bramble in between the Cool down of The Sacrificial Doll. Now because most of your points are on Vit. your bramble is quite weak, totally depending on The Sacrificial Doll and when you get surrounded on the 4 sides you will be unable to cast the skill transforming you on an easy kill with a weak Bramble. ;Sadida/Intelligence: Almost all stats goes to Intelligence, your gear is focus in +damage, your main leveling skill is Earthquake to do the damage and then Silvan Power to protect from the damage, for the combo. Now this is a fun and a mob killer built at lower levels, and quite weak at higher levels for solo purpose. Also monsters have more HP than the damage you can make. Now here is the trick to make this built great, you require a team of Sadidas using this same built & combo, that way your able to hunt mobs far from your actual level until middle levels (30's~50's). Sadly at level 46 can get kill this built if it tries to combine with Poison Wind. ;Sadida/Damage: Also known as Ecadida. This could say it's a evolve or develop build from the Intelligence one. Almost all stats goes to Strength, your gear is focus in +damage, your main leveling skills will be the same as this guide until 50's. Now this guide and the damage guide are basiclly the same, the core difference comes on gears, and 3 skills (Earthquake, Silvan Power and Poison Wind been this last skill level later by normal Str builds) slightly on skills selection at certain levels and aiming for level 90 to obtaining Insolent Bramble and been able to dispose of Silvan Power. But at the end they will be almost the same. So while you read this guide you will find a couple of notes of similarity between these two guides. Skills Recommended spells to lvl Well after a short description of the main spells available to Sadidas now lets start with what actually to level and how much to level it. *'From level 1': You get your 3 first skills but you don't get any spell point. *'From level 2 to 11': Bramble *'From level 12 to 21': save your spell points for maxing The Sacrificed Doll as soon as you get it. *'From level 22 to 36': save your spell points for maxing Manifold Bramble as soon as you get it. And you will have 5 extra spell points, if you already have Staff Skill you can assign 5 spell points on it. *'From level 37 to 41': Get Staff Skill (if you don't already have it) and max it using your 5 extra spell points. *'From level 42 to 51': inconclusive still investigating what to do. Options: # Use 3 points to Poison Wind, then max The Inflatable to lvl 5 for extra MP movement, heals, decoy At 60 have maxed Aggressive Brambles # So here is the order I did: *(lvl 45-54) save and max The Inflatable *(lvl 54-61) get Aggressive Brambles as high as you can. then max it when you get enough points. # A reasonable build after Level 60 is to take: * Wild Grasses to Level 5 * Insolent Bramble to level 4 * Ultra powerful to level 5 Build of a lvl 100 Sadida: Skill list: lvl 5 bramble (after you get 101 you will make it lvl 6) lvl 5 sacrificial dolls lvl 5 manifold bramble lvl 5 staff skill (after you get 101 you will make it lvl 6) lvl 3-5 the inflatable lvl 5 aggressive brambles lvl 5 poison wind (raise this after you get lvl 90 with insolent bramble) lvl 4-5 insolent bramble (only difference between lvl 4 and lvl 5 is range) lvl 5 ultra-powerful Side notes Bellow you will find some useful notes or comments been given by other users from Wiki or from forums respect some debatable skills. The Sacrificial Doll Sadly to say level 5 The Sacrificial Doll will become useless at level 101. Because at that level you will be able to get Level 6 Bramble will have the same cost as Dolly Sacrifice and will be dealing more damage and will have a better crit fail rate and far more range. But The Sacrificial Doll is a sort of key leveling skill at starting/mid levels, will help you go kill harder monsters or kill faster speeding your Exp/hour rate. But if you have the patience and want to save future kamas (using Spell loss potion or buying/making Scroll of Spells to get those juicy extra spell points) you can try to live without it. But remember one thing, at lvl 101 it will become useless. Aggressive Brambles This skill is the debate that all Sadidas will have to consider. So lets get straight to the facts at level 5: *Damage 6~50 that's 44 points of range damage than can go from 40~300 damage *Critical rate 1/45 and a steady Critical Damage of 56 (Agi. increases Crit. rate) *It cost 5 AP ;The Good: Good for 60+ levels. Awesome damage and cheaper than 2x level 5 Bramble. ;The Bad: Bad for End. builds, huge range of damage, hoping that Critical Rate more offen. With good gear you will cast 2 Bramble maintaining a constant damage average. And it will become useless at level 101 when Bramble gets level 6 So unless you're lucky (or rich to spare those Scroll of Spells you will need for more important spells at the moment), Aggressive Brambles can be a bit to random for some Str. Sadida to rely on. Update: Seems they have nerfed the cool down of Aggressive Brambles to 1 use per battle. Will inform more once tested. Leveling *What to do with stats its located on "The way of the sadida" read it so you know what your going to do. *What to do with skills its below the full list skill explication. Read it so you know what your going to do. ;Lvl 1 to 5 :Recommended Gear: You get a +damage amulet after your first fight with the Arachnee use it. :Where to hunt: Once you enter go to the initiation guide and kill that Arachnee a lots of times. This way will barely take you 15 to 20 min?. Just hit it with your Bramble, the go to the back to avoid getting hit, then hit it again and it's dead, as you lvl you will start killing with 1 hit. ;Level 5-10 :Recommended Gear: If you can get a Young Adventurer Set (if your new to the game this can be expensive) :Where to hunt: move more south of the new area. -3,0 or -3,-1 is good. But in -3,0 lots of people hate low levels so watch out. SO I recommend -3,-1 for lots of EXP, that and the people there are nicer. ;Level 11+ :Recommended Gear:Young Adventurer Set due to the wisdom boost. Start gathering parts of Gobball Set :Where to hunt: At this level you must have your Bramble at lvl 5. Killing Wild Sunflower, Mush Mush, Demonic Rose, Evil Dandelion and larva's gives good EXP and are easy, but warning remember to keep a lvl low on those monsters becaus a group can kill u easy. ;Levels 12-21: :Recommended Gear: Young Adventurer Set due to the wisdom boost. Start gathering parts of Gobball Set to use them on lvl 20 when you can wear the full set. This will boost your damage and give you an extra AP from the full set. :Where to hunt: This is when you get to pick between two spots to fight. Go to either The Gobball Corner (Around 4,8) or stay in the -3,0 area. :Also be mushds (downside they have earth resistance). They are located around the feca temple (12, 5) and are generally good leveling until around level 36. Even beyond that, though, since the mobs can range from level 15-60's.I'd recommend soloing things close to your level (ex. at level 12, fight single 15's, etc.). This place also can get a tad crowded, but trust me, it's worth the experience. If you have a full gob set, it makes it much easier to fight higher mobs. ;Levels 22-31 :Recommended Gear: Gobball Set :Where to hunt: I never said that what I did was exciting. For these levels you can stay at The Gobball Corner but increase the level of the Gobball mobs. :By soloing Lousy Pig Knight (at level 30, they give you 5,000 exp). (you could win without taking in damage by using Sac Dolls and Soothing Bramble when it gets near) ;Levels 32-36 :Recommended Gear: Gobball Set. Start gathering parts of Prespic Set to wear them at lvl 38 :Where to hunt: Hey what's that! Oh it's -Samir- still in Gobball Corner! Keep up the Strength pumping (I know its tempting to let that one point wander to Vitality, don't do it. You should get Manifold Bramble at 36, max it to level 5 as soon as you get it. (Full Adventurer Set) ;LvL for 36+ :Recommended Gear: Gobball Set. :Where to hunt: Go to Wabbit Island and train on mobs of wabbits they give a good 8000 exp and with Gobball Set you can Manifold Bramble and Bramble on the same turn. ;Levels 37-42: :Recommended Gear: Gobball Set and change it for Prespic Set at lvl 38 :Where to hunt: Gobball corner only good until level 42 because of EXP. You can hunt at 5,19 to Treechneed farm or up north into the forest with your Gobball Set :Wearing Prespic Set at 38 opens a new hunting place killing Piglet's at the little island south of the map. If your set has maximum reflect monsters will not touch you here. :Once you have Prespic set get a Megus Fecalizer and go to "Little island of the south" located at 1 , 31 and in the area. Battles can give up to 15kk with some with wisdom gears (Prespic set ,Tont'Ata staff and so on..) and is good up till level 60!!! But beware if you don't have enough reflect or no magus fecalizer they can do some good damage. (IGN : Angelic) ;Levels 40+ :Recommended Gear: You have to have the complete Prespic Set. :Where to hunt: Train with Vampire/Vampire Masters at the Crypts at the Amaknian Cemetery (11, 16) or at the bridge (12, 16) for dark enemies. Beware of aggressive monsters at cemetery and multiple Dark Miners (they cast Mass Clumsiness). ;Lving from 50+ :Recommended Gear: Prespic Set or Treechnid Set :Where to hunt: Chaffers and Invisible Chaffers are weak* to earth and don't do huge amounts of damage. Also in the Amaknian Cemetery you will find good groups and maps where you can set your self up with dolls behind (that they cant hit) and a good staff (Tont'Ata Staff with Staff Skill can do up to 250 on Crit.), then you just wack away. Also Blops Give out some of the best XP I have seen, but stick to single Coco Blops to start. Use a tree to keep from getting hit by there glyph and take out the little ones. once they are gone you can either widdle away at the blop with Manifold Bramble and Bramble or just rush in and staff it to death. If you have staff skill, put on your prespic set and Tont'Ata Staff. Go against groups of treechnids in Amakna. They will do minimal damage with your reflects and what damage they do do could be healed by an inflatable. With the staff and staff skill you can do about 120 - 200 damage to a treechnid in one hit with about 180 Str. This way you can get around 50,000 exp per fight and it won't take long to kill the mobs. Algid. Another way to train if you hate taking off yur wonderful tree set, and you have staff skill. Go to the astrub mining area and kill groups of 3 Craqueboules for a good 11,000 exp. Also try killing your dopeul on a regular day to day basis. Spot Ranges: The Gobball Corner : from 21 to 42. You can go earlier but it will be harder Equipment Set or Custom? Difficult choice? Well not that much... at lower levels a custom build is really expensive for what little extra stats that you get. It's way better to use a set due to the advantages that they give. * At level 1 use Young Adventurer Set * At level 20 use Gobball Set * At level 45 use Treechnid Set * If you get a Treechnid Set and try to get a Croum pet for high resistance (you can get 40%+ of neutral or fire or earth). * A nice equip for lvl 45 from -J-O-S-H- I recommend a combination of Earth Kwak Set and Treechnid Set. Equip full Earth Kwak Set except change out the Earth Kwaklining for a Treecapa and a Ringtree. This set will increase damages, a lot of Str. and my favorite 8AP and still 3MP. A build from a lvl 8x sadida item build over lvl 70: I am using 2 item builds. First is the Farle Ingasse Set; because it gives good Wis., Vit., and Str... but not the whole set. I am using Aga Dou's Staff with it and will switch to Yondanwa Staff after 93. The other build is for PVP, because of good Str. and Vit. Korko Kousto or King Jellix's Crown Grazor Chafeuse Belt or Boowish Belt Farle's Ears or Skill of Dolls Gelano or Farle's Wedding Ring Farle's Wedding Ring or Farle's Magic Bracelet Orino Boots or Farle's Hooves Aga Dou's Staff (later Yondanwa Staff) FAQ *Under development* Resources & Contributions *Under development* *User : old-klan for his comments on Talk page. *User : 85.97.90.14 for his lvl 8x built & equipment. *User : 84.222.242.248 for his pet recomendation. *Users : 69.134.206.2, 67.83.206.224, 142.167.73.175, 68.6.94.12, Anglachel, (more to come) for their gramamr corrections. *All the people that Contribute before "2006-08-03 13:27:20" This Guides for helping undestand the Sadida *(class) Sadida Pwner's Manual, A class guide by Kyek Old Guides (but still usefull): *(Class) How to make a strength-based Sadida *(Class)Sadida lvling guide *(Class) Sadida's Boots: the NEW Mob Killer (+Damage Build) Category:Class